Expression of gene encoding neuropeptides and enzymes in the brain, with emphasis on the hypothalamus, are being studied. We have isolated the rat vasopressin and oxytocin genes and initiated successful transgenic mice experiments, expressing oxytocin in a tissue and physiologically specific fashion. We are currently using different forms of the successful constructs to determine the parts of the genes that are responsible for the specific expression. We have isolated two novel POU gene domains and have determined that they are expressed throughout the nervous system in a heterogeneous fashion, including in the hypothalamus. We are attempting to isolate full-length cDNAs to continue our in situ hybridization and functional studies. They may also participate in the regulation of vasopressin and oxytocin gene expression. We are continuing our studies of the regulation of galanin expression in the PVN and SON by the posterior arcuate/premammillary region. We are trying to define the actual group of cell and transmitter(s) involved. We are also continuing the mapping of thyroid hormone and vasopressin receptors in the rat brain, as well as of various transcripts in the human hypothalamus.